Recent years, in a thinning display trend, has witnessed wide use of liquid crystal displays (LCDs for short) in various electronic products, such as mobile phones, laptops, color televisions, etc.
TFT-LCDs are manufactured through an array procedure, a cell procedure, and a module procedure successively. Among all the procedures, the array procedure, similar to a semiconductor procedure, includes forming TFT devices, pixels, and other patterns on a glass substrate according to related requirements.
Different from the semiconductor procedure, during manufacture of TFTs, a metal-insulator-semiconductor (MIS for short) structure substantially uses silicon nitride grown through plasama enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD for short), instead of fine SiO2 grown on a silicon substrate through direct oxidation, as a gate for activating an insulation layer. Hence, the properties of silicon nitride are very important to the characteristics of TFTs.
However, there still lacks an effective method for controlling a MIS structure design in a TFT in the art, and further for determining the MIS structure in the TFT. Therefore, a method is in urgent need to solve the above problems.